


Let me love you

by Isabeauu



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: "Even. You have to wake up now." A grumble comes from underneath the blankets covering the reluctant 19-year old. "It's 10 o'clock already and it's a 30 minute drive."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how long it took me to make all these text messages, to then realize that I'd done them wrong and had to do it all over again. Posting them, I feel like there's too many anyway, but not going to change it now, took me long enough ;) 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how it works with student jobs in Norway, but that's Isak's work he's talking about. ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Even. You have to wake up now." A grumble comes from underneath the blankets covering the reluctant 19-year old. "It's 10 o'clock already and it's a 30 minute drive."

Silence.

"Even." The pleading in the mother's voice does nothing to the power it's also spoken with.

"Fine. I'm awake."

"Can you please get out of bed?"

"I will."

"I'll come check in 10 minutes." Even hates how well his mother knows him sometimes. But it's so heartwarming too that he can't be too angry. Also, it's not her fault the medication's not working.

He fumbles for his phone and is forced to stop hiding under his covers to look down from his bed on the small table in his room, where his phone is. The flashing light alerts him for a new message, and even though not much can excite him lately, the prospect of a new text message from Isak is what gets him out of bed finally.

 

 

 

Even smiles at his phone.

"Oh good, you're up." His mother interrupts. "Can you please shower first before calling Isak?"

"I'm not calling Isak."

"Great. So you can shower." Even rolls his eyes at her and smiles. "Don't roll your eyes at me, boy. I swear you kids live to stress me out." But she presses a kiss to his cheek before leaving, telling Even that she loves him anyway.

 

 

He grabs his stuff and heads for the bathroom. He doesn't want to be late either. He hates being late. It's tempting to read Isak's text immediately but he tells himself not to in favour of showering and keeping his mother happy and not hating him.

 

 

Even can't explain what he still feels after all these months of being together with Isak whenever his boyfriend uses heart emojis or tells him he loves him.

 

 

"Even, can we go?"

"Almost ready!" Even shouts back before frantically searching for his favorite hoodie. He can't help but give a little shout of victory when he finds it not smelling too badly of last night's joint that Isak and him had

 

 

"We can go." His mother looks at the clock showing 10:25 and smiles at him. "Good job, son." Even smiles. And then smiles some more when he gets Isak's reply. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Even is sleeping when Isak arrives at their apartment so Isak greets Isak's father and mother before disappearing to his boyfriend's bedroom and crawls up to snuggle close to Even, who's tucked comfortably into his covers looking cute as always. Isak lies down on his side and watches Even breathe slowly, not disturbing him.

He checks his phone for the hour and sighs. It's 21:18, making it too early to go to sleep himself but too late to wake Even up and expect him to be able to go back to sleep easily. He moves slowly to the ladder on Even's bed and crawls down. He might as well make his homework that he took with him to work but wasn't able to do eventually. He flashes on the small bedside lamp and looks up to make sure it doesn't disturb Even.

 

 

English homework is easy enough and he's done way too quickly. So he grabs Even's laptop off the table like he's done a million times before.

 

 

Isak just wants to talk to Even after his appointment but letting Even sleep is always more important when he's feeling down.

"Isak?" Isak looks up at Even's raspy, sleepy voice and sees Even peering down at him from his bed, pillow creases on his cheek. 

"Hey", Isak smiles and closes the laptop, pulls off his jeans and sweater and crawls back up to join Even in bed after putting off the light. He carefully lies down again and shimmies underneath the covers looking for some warmth now that he's without clothes to keep him warm.

He caresses Even's cheek and smiles at him. "How are you?" Even closes his eyes.

"I'm good."

"Yeah?" Isak whispers. Even nods.

"yeah", he whispers back.

Isak pushes his forehead against Even's and swallows. "Want to talk about today?" Even opens his eyes and searches Isak's face for answers Isak can't give. He sighs and grabs a hold of Isak's shirt.

"Not much too say." Isak stays quiet because he knows Even's not done yet, he just needs a little time to find his way through the fog in his head. "Migraines were most probably because of medication, so got new ones."

Isak kisses Even's cheek. "Okay."

"Starting tomorrow."

Which means another 2 weeks before Even might start feeling better. Isak hates the sad times, he hates seeing Even down and always so tired, but he never cares about how much he has to take up for Even just because Even can't deal with it at the time. Without it ever being taking over, they've had talks several times about that. And Isak always asks when he thinks he's crossing the line of taking care to controlling. Even always tells Isak when he doesn't need him to do something.

Even opens his eyes and palms Isak's cheek softly then presses their lips together a couple times. Isak nods and strokes his nose against Even's. "sleep now, baby."

"You staying?" Even swallows Isak nods and that's all Even needs to know before falling back asleep. 


End file.
